naruto the ultimate game
by Crow667
Summary: what would happen if you found out all your life was a game? chaos that would happen naru/harem! RYR please!
1. Chapter 1

**hey my cute little readers im on a roll or what nah i dont thinks so this is too little for my liking bu im just putting in it so i can hear(read) what you think about it and give me ideas please!**

**no then onto the show!  
**

**disclaimer:dont own naruto if i did ill give harems to naruto and jiraya seriously jiraya deserves a harem  
**

* * *

NARUTO:THE ULTIMATE GAME OF LIFE!

In this valley the valley in wich the first hokage hashirama senju and uchiha madara battled each other in mortal kombat is again being witness to a destiny changing battle the spawn of the uchiha brother of the infamous itachi sasuke uchiha is engaging against the last uzumaki son of the yondaime minato namikaze Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and uzumaki kushina the Akai Chishio no Habanero(red hot-blooded habanero) hero of nami and carrier of the will of fire best friend of the after mentioned uchiha, naruto uzumaki namikaze

"NARUTO"/SASUKE!" yelled the ex-teammates charging their best techniques naruto with the rasengan covered in youki and sasuke with a chidori covered in the powers of the curse mark

"_naruto….please bring sasuke back"_ the image of sakura appeared in his mind his "_sakura…" _ naruto let his rasengan fade and the crazy curse marked sasuke saw this opportunity and charged his chidori with all his power ramming his fist(again) in narutos chest

"**sasuk**e…" the demon container coughed up blood " i-need t-to bring y-y-you back tto sakura" said naruto using his last ounce of will power caught sasukes fist and gave him a headbutt efectiveley knockin him out

"he hehe my win sasuke don't worry ill-b-bring yo-" his words died in his throat as a chakra scalpel was rammed into his chest(AGAIN)

"thank god orochimaru-sama send me in case some of you brats came to hinder his plans in having sasuke defecting your little village"

"k-kabuto—teme!" with a sickening crunch of muscle being torn the medic-nin liberated his arm from narutos chest effectively making him fall

"tough I never imagined you would defeat sasuke naruto –kun it just means you are to dangerous to be left alive" and with that the orochimaru boy toy proceeded to stab his scalpel all over our hero's body

"that's as far as you go" said the legendary copy nin using his infamous raikiri to end the medic nin life

"n-naruto oh god I'm sorry if only I was more attentive to you if only I didn't ignored you if I trained you" said the son of the white fang losing one more precious personand for a brief moment the image of a blodied naruto was replaced by another boy with spiky black hair and red eyes

_No I cant die here I need to-_ but that tought was ended as the world got black and in giant red bold words said

GAME OVER

"huh the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**GAME OVER**

"huh? The fuck?"

A big ass scroll unfurled(is that right ?) itself showing

Age: fourteen: 140 p

Ninja rank: D- :75 P

Learned henge:10(20+ for improved variant) p

Learned kawarimi:10 p

Learned tree walking:10p

Mastered tree walking: 15p

Learned water walking:15p

Learned kage bunshin: 50p

Defeated haku:50p

Defeated kiba:50p

Learned rasengan:100p

Acquire toad summons:100p

Gained gamabuntas approval :100p

Defeated neji:50p

Defeated sabaku no gaara: 150p

Defeated shukaku:1000p

Defeated kabuto:100p

Earned precious person tsunade:100p

Evaded akatsuki:10p

Subtotal:1915p

Used kyubi chakra(5):-50p

Ignored hinata:-20p

Lost precious person haku:-25p

Needlessly antagonized konoha citizens(195):-195p

Failed preventing orochimaru cursed seal:-195

Lost precious person sandaime:-100p

Failed preventing sasuke defecting:-50p

Failed to recapture sasuke:-100p

Killed by sasuke:-100p

Died in battle:-200p

Died a virgin:-1000p

Broke nindo(2):-2000p

Subtotal:-4035

Total:-2120p

Rating: loser! Go back to the tutorial!

Karma positive: inspiring martyr

Negative score: unlocked dobe naruto!

Gaara defeated!:unlocked evil naruto

Academy failed three times! Befriended iruka! Unlocked naruto-sensei!

Oiroke no jutsu created!:unlocked naruko!

Inspiring martyr!:unlocked inari naruto!

Naruto was shocked! All his life resumed in a "stats" page of a game

"this is hell aint it?" said naruto in a whisper

"**GOOD GOING NINGEN!" **roared a familiar voice next to naruto

"kyubi?" asked naruto

"**NO THE FUCKIN SANTA CLAUS OF COURSE IS ME! KYUBI-SAMA!" roared again the nine tailed fox**

"**NOW WE ARE BOTH DEAD AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEE FUCK WE ARE!"**said the kyubi

"you don't know? Weren't you the ;ALMIGHTY ;kyubi?" asked naruto in a deadpan voice

"**if I should take a guess I was to be in the shinigami stomach because of the seal but this is neither the netherworld or any other world" said the kyubi just as confused as his container**

"**tough this appears to be like a game you humans invented years prior really one of the only thing's you ningens could do right"** said the kyubi

"wait you are a gamer?" asked a shocked naruto

"**well what the fuck you would want if you live as long as I do you get bored and quickly and games are one of the new escapes of the boredom"** said a yawning kyubi

But after the scroll rolled itself again there appeared two words that shocked the bounded souls

**CONTINUE?**

**YES**

**NO**

"**well what are you waiting for ningen? Not everyone has a chance like this.." said the sweating kyubi**

"if its like games then..ah well I don't lose anything" said naruto and with renewed vigor pushed the button

**YES**

**The world dematerialized itself and naruto and kyubi appeared floating ABOVE konoha**

"**well that is interesting"** said the giant now normal sixed fox

"kyubi?" asked naruto(again)

"**well yeah you don't expect me to be like that all the time?" said the lord of demons deadpanning**

"huh good point " said naruto and shifted his attention to the BIG BOLD WORDS in front of him

**START GAME**

**LOAD GAME**

**HELP**

**OPTIONS**

**QUIT GAME**

"**well ill be dammed this is just like a game kit push download game see what happens" THE KYUBI SAID AND NARUTO SHRUGGED**

**ERROR NOT SAVED GAME DATA!**

"**huh just like I tought well kit seems like you have to start since the beginning "said the kyubi**

"huh not that I don't appreciate it or something but why are you so cooperative fuzzbut?" asked naruto

"**kit like it or not our souls are bounded and I WONT HAVE A WEAKLING FOR A CONTAINER YOU HEAR ME?" roared the kyubi to the skies**

"well les get this show on the road" said naru and "clicked(don't have another expression)" the **START GAME**

Immediately after the world vanished and naruto with kyu in his shoulder appeared in a hall and there was only a dim light illuminating what appeared to be statues

And on closer inspection they were all statues of naruto with a differences here and there but the most prominent ones where that they appeared with a lock in front of their image

"**hm kit this seems awfully like some games I played lets see that in fornt of you"**

The one that the kitsune was mentioning was obscured but you could see some features and his name in a plate

"gambler naruto?" said naruto confused

Indeed in the plate was portrayed the name of the avatar and it showed the lifeless image of a slightly older looking naruto with a deck of cards in the ground

**GAMBLER NARUTO(**not my idea this naruto is zenoNOkyubis read his fics they are awesome)

**Strength :medium**

**Intelligence: med-high**

**Chakra:high**

**Control:med**

**?(**history revealed when unlocked)

**Unlocking conditions:win 100 bets during the academy and sack a casino off cash(is that right?)**

"soo badass..." was all naruto could say even with the image blurred one could make out the details like a trench coat tree tattoos in his chest no shirt, black cargo pants combat boots and a deck of cards all around him and a smirk on his face

They strolled down further seeing more and more avatars

"demon naruto, puppet master naruto, naruto nara(one of those lazy bums?), naruto uchiha?(someone was high there) a lot of me's…." said naruto for each avatar he passed soon he encountered an illuminated and WALKING avatar

"naruko!" said naruto watching his Oiroke no jutsu (with his jumpsuit I may add) strolling down (street?)

"geez this definitely brings back memories" said naruto and proceeded to watch the stats of naruko

**NARUKO UZUMAKI**

**Strength: low **

**Int: high**

**Chakra:high**

**Control:high**

**Unlocking conditions(achieved!): make the Oiroke no jutsu**

**Daughter of minato namikaze an-**

"**kit I need to tell you something..its about your parents" said** the kyubi knowing he will know so better sooner than later

"**Your father was minato namikaze konoha kiroii senko and yondaime hokage**

**And your mother was kushi-"**but the kyubi got no more as naruto exclaimed

"WHAAAAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE YONDAIME IS MY FATHER? AS THE ONE WHO SEALED YOU AND WHOOPED YOUR ASS(KYUBI GROWLS HERE) AND THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS OF THE COUNCIL WERE HINDERING(**he knows?")** MY TRAINING! ME THE SON OF KONOHA GREATEST HERO!" SHOUTED NARUTO TO THE HEAVENS(hes in a hall right?)

"**got that out of your system?" **asked the kyubi with his tail waving lazily form side to side and sadness filled eyes

"yeah uff throwing a tantrum is exhausting " naruto sighed wiping the sweat of his brow

"so who's my mother?" asked a hopeful naruto

"**kushina uzumaki the red hot blooded habanero and last of the uzumaki royal bloodline so in other words kit you are a prince(always wanted to do a prince naruto history ill include it in the avatars and naruto heritage if you don't believe me it DOES makes sense cause kushina was one of the few survivors and she indeed was of royal bloodline. but if you want I can come up with a good fic for it) of the now extinct village uzushiogakure "**said the kyubi in a bored tone

"you know kyubi when you are not screaming for blood and murder you are a lazy fox" said naruto deadpanning

"**vixen" said kyubi**

"eh?...(processing information) EHHHH! You are female?" asked a even more shocked naruto

"**got a problem with that?" asked a growling kyubi**

"nah just a shock really and your voice sounds just like a male..no offence" added naruto quickly

"**hm I know that its just that being the all powerful demon lord makes it hard for us female to live with every male demon underestimating us so I didn't bother to to correct you and haven't you seen bleach? Its just like yoruichi.." **said a deadpanning kyubi

"eh?" was the intelligent response of naruto

"**nothing"** sighed kyubi

"hey don't you have a name? I mean its getting really old just calling you kyubi this and kyubi that" asked naruto

"**of course my name is akane(I know cliché but I couldn't come up with something else I mean akane is one of the best names to redheads in my opinion well Japanese ones anyway ) my title is kurama the third the great kyubi no kitsune." Said the now identified akane in a proud tone**

"don't forget humble" said naruto I a deadpan voice

"**shut up! Fleshbag!"** growled akane

"someone is a bit grumpy? "said naruto

"**whatever lets continue with the tour" grumbled akane**

**NARUKO UZUMAKI**

**Strength: low **

**Int: high**

**Chakra:high**

**Control:high**

**Daughter of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki**

**This is an avatar of what happened if naruto was born woman**

**With both ungodly chakra reserves and a good head on her shoulders she is destined to acts of greatness**

**Theme song: bad apple(yah I'm doing theme songs when unlocked avatars if someone thinks the song is off with the avatar then please give me a recommendation)**

"**I wonder what's that of theme song(breaking the fourth wall!)" asked the chibi akane**

"meh must be some video game thingy" said naruto with a shrug of his shoulders

They strolled further and came to an spectacular image

"wh**oa"** said the both of them at the same time

**Inori(I'm takin a stab in the dark and go that this is the Japanese word for prayer) naruto**

**Strength :med**

**Int: med-high**

**Control: med-low**

**Unlocking conditions(achieved!): gain the karmic ranking **_**inspiring martyr**_

**Being witness to the bonds of people and the constant speech of the will of fire molded our young hero into an idealist who pushes himself, supports the goals of others, and obtain strength by same bonds this naruto grows stronger with each bond he forms with each soul he touch(emm yah I was listening to king of kings while doing this got a problem with that?)**

**Having ungodly(god I love that word heheheh ungodly) charisma he can gain allies more easily **_**Stepping stone for **__**naruto of the bonds**_

**Theme song: naruto all stars tsubomi –naruto( I was REALLY tempted of having burning prayer as his theme song but I think the felling I had when creating this character this songs express very well if ya want search for the translation of the song it really fits and if you don't think it fits tell me and ill count the reviews…review please!)**

The surprise was not lost on the duo there stood a more solemn version of naruto with his eyes close a type of cloak wrapped around his shoulders white with a blue outline

Clear blue cargo pants a white muscle shirt blue shinobi sandals his hitai-ate in his neck and the hilt of a sword in his hip

But the most impressing thing was a small solemn smile graced his features

"I soooo wanna try this!" said an excited naruto trying to start with this avatar only to be bitten by the akane

"owww!" grumbled naruto

"**kit I know you want to try this avatar but the rule of the game is you have to explore everything with the initial avatar you can use this later but for now just use that" said the vixen pointing with his tail to an avatar that shows naru in all his orange clad glory giving a nice guy pose with a huge grin on his face**

**BASIC NARUTO**

**Strength: average**

**Int: low-average**

**Chakra: very high**

**Control: low-barely existent**

**Basic naruto as its name says it's the basic avatar and is average on most fields except chakra wich is very high and control wich is so bad that at times is non-existent**

**The very first avatar and basic tier to all narutos it is recommended to focus on upping his control in the earlier stages **

**Requirements :none**

**Theme song: date masamune theme song**

"well beggars can't be choosers " grumbled naruto and proceeded to "click" the avatar

**DO YOU WISH TO USE THIS AVATAR?**

Floated the mysterious words and when he clicked(**I'm using this expression cuz I feel its appropriate in the game) **

**YES **

The world faded to black

"this child.. is the hero of konoha!" shouted hiruzen sarutobi the reinstated sandaime hokage to the crowd of people

"….." was the response of the crowd of people before the started claiming the death of the container of the kyubi no kitsune aka akane

"_gee great speech jiji"_ said a sweatdroping naruto before he was killed by a kunai to his neck

**GAME OVER**

and this is the first of the many deaths in the adventure of naruto uzumaki

"GAH!"screamed a 3 year old naruto while being smothered by a pillow by the caretaker in the orphanage

"die you demon!" said the caretaker putting more strength in his action

The world faded to black

**GAME OVER**

"**you know denka(I soo wanted to try this after playing disgaea so I'm going to make akane a little like etna) you suck In this game it makes me wonder how did you survive for so long In your first incarnation" said a sweatdroping akane**

" hey its not my fault people likes to kill me in painfull ways" said a pouting naruto reviewing the scroll of stats

"but I wonder why is they are more fixiated to kill me in my first "incarnation" like you called it they only ignored me.. with the usual beating in October 10" said a thinking naruto

Like a bulb of light and idea sprung to akanes mind

"**I think I know denka, you are not acting like a retarded screaming for the hokage title and ramen in most cases you keep your cool..somewhat your still an obnoxious kit" said a contemplative akane**

"soo I have to act like an idiot?" asked naruto eliciting a sigh from the chibis lips

"**unfortunately**** denka its seems they treat you more like a threat if they are not underestimating you…but I think with a few load games we can make a different route. In the meantime just try to survive" said akane**

"got it" said naruto trusting the demon in her judgment

"oh boy" said a sweating 5 year old naruto after making a prank he was cornered in a alley with a bunch of villagers and some genin trying to kill him again

**At the same time out of the alley**

"an then he escaped the anbu and he isn't even a academy student!" said a chuckling kotetsu

"yeah that kid does gets the most ingenious pranks" said an equally chuckling izumo

They were talking of course of the great prankmaster of hell aka naruto uzumaki(namikaze)

"wait a minute what's that?" asked an intrigued kotetsu

"hey isn't that the uzumaki kid?" asked izumo

"oh shit those villagers actually caught him!" said a now worried kotetsu

The immortal chunin pair nodded to each other and sprung to action while kotetsu was in front of naruto in a second with his weapon(is that a shell?) in a lazy position

Meanwhile izumo speed off to the hokage tower

"oi oi oi! What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked a pissed of kotetsu

"we are gonna kill the demon we cannot allow him to grow stronger!" said an (idiot) civilian

"eh? Demon where I don't see any demon?" said an amused kotetsu

"that child is the kyu-" the same (idiot) civilian couldn't find more words from his throat because a sweet smiling izumo with a kunai at aftermentioned appendage

"in the name of the hokage you are under arrest" said izumo and kotetsu in sync before beating the crap out of the child-abusers

"are you okay kid?" asked the grinning pair at the downed naruto

"w-why?" said a teary eyed naruto

"because we can and because it's the right thing to do of course!" shouted kotetsu with izumo nodding in agreement

"than-k y-you" said naruto with a sincere smile before darkness claimed him

"honestly" sighed izumo

"how can anyone think this kid is the kyubi" commented kotetsu while the anbu was escorting the mob to a full out session with a giddy ibiki

"well that just means we have to do something don't we?" said a smirking izumo

"are you thinking the same thing I do?" said an equally smirking kotetsu

"yeah we are gonna help the kid" said izumo

"eh.. I was actually thinking about ramen" said a sheepish kotetsu

Izumo face palmed.

"jiji?" asked the still in the hospital naruto to the old hokage wich was concerned for his surrogated grandson

"I'm sorry naruto-kun I should have been more careful" said the sandaime hokage to the demon container

"don't worry about it jiji but I have a question who were the ones that helped me?" asked the little pariah

"that would be us kid" an thus the immortal chunin pair entered the scene

"uh? Aren't you the ones in "eternal gate duty"?" asked innocently the 5 years old

Like a glass breaking the two stood frozen at that announcement

The silence reigned for 5 full minutes before it was broke by the hearty laugh of the professor

"why? WHY? IS THAT HOW PEOPLE REMEMBER US?" screamed In despair kotetsu hagane

But his cry of anguish no one could respond…

"ignoring kotetsu" kotetsu cries some more "yes kid we saved you and if you need anything you can always count on us" said the grinning izumo

Here kotetsu stops crying in despair

"ou! Makasetoke!(leave it to me!) " said kotetsu in confidence

"..tough mostly me" said izumo

Kotetsu cried in despair once again

The world froze and in big BOLD letters chanted

**GAINED ALLIES!**

**Kotetsu hagane and izumo kamizuki "the immortal chunin"**

**Tutorial**

**When you obtain someone as an ally he can be "summoned" to help you for a period of time equivalent to your actual power and their power**

**They are more prone to defend you and fell more "attachment" to you**

**Complete an incarnation to unlock more details(not really I just cant think at the top of my head things like that please give me ideas and ill give you a cookie)**

Naruto saw in his mind the image of both izumo and kotetsu grinning at him

The world spun into motion

"thanks" said softly naruto _akane-chan remind me to do this again_

"**Sure thing denka" **_**hm I wonder does the allies transfer to the other avatars or you have to go to the trouble of doing this again(**_**once again dear reviewers write what you think on the subject and ill try to make it true..mostly cause I' cant pull awesome out of my ass whenever I want)**

And this day onward naruto make his goal to gain a collection(as per akane request) of allies

Naruto really is for a rude awakening of the marvelous adventure of forming allies(and keeping them)


End file.
